


Fading Nightmare

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Suicide, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>把我们埋在同一口棺材里。John会做恶梦，我不想让他一个人睡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog in August 2011. The beautifully written story broke my heart and made me cry, but I really love it! Many thanks to both the prompter and the author!
> 
> 授权/Permission  
> O___________O  
> Yes, that would be me. And no one has (in fact I have no notes on it really)  
> I say go for it. You can just connect to ao3 or here I guess. So credit to scorpion tales is really all I need  
> Thank you  
> *is in shock*

事情从不改变。  
这是苏格兰场的常用语，在2035年仍然是。对2010年早期被征召的警官来说，这几乎可算是格言，他们会压低声音对新来的警员这么说。Anderson还是像以前那样阴沉，并且依然擅长讨女人欢心，尽管现在他无需欺骗妻子。Sally Donovan依然有大姐头的气势，当然作为一名新任的高级督察，她有理由如此。Greg Lestrade已经退休，但他仍是苏格兰场唯一一个能够应付Sherlock Holmes而不会在两小时后将人生价值迷失在酒精里的人。  
也许这就是为什么尽管他不再受雇于苏格兰场，却被派去告诉Holmes Watson医生的尸体失踪了。  
他接到电话的那天并没有什么特别的。那天没有并未像所有悲剧电影一样下倾盆大雨，也不像要嘲笑那些失去挚友的人一样艳阳高照。不，那只是伦敦普通的一天，一个寒冷的阴天。如此悲伤的事情却发生在如此普通的一天甚至看起来有些残酷。  
和通知Watson尸体失踪的电话不通，告知Lestrade Watson死讯的电话并不出人意料。Watson医生自两年前就从医生变成了病人。该死的癌症。他的预后并不理想，他们预计是三个月，或者取决于治疗的情况。医生们似乎已经把他当死人看待，然而这不是第一次人们低估John Watson了。  
这个男人有很多身份，首当其冲是一名战士。  
所以他熬过了三个月，让所有人跌破眼镜活到了第四个月，甚至不可思议地进入第五个月。  
有必要的话，这个男人可以独自一人战斗；由勇气、茶和毛衣组成的一人军队。  
尽管他不必如此。  
关于Sherlock Holmes的可怕的传言大部分是真实的，但是说他没有心却是个谎言。整个苏格兰场都能看到，在几十年前的那场爆炸之后他没有嚷着去寻找攻击者，而是大喊John的名字直到声音沙哑。当Sherlock在假死后归来，私下询问Lestrade他怎样才能帮助失去Mary的John，这种关切显而易见。当Lestrade说John又开始做恶梦时，他苍白的脸色也足以证明。当男人受到枪击，Sherlock陷入恐惧，几乎杀死袭击者，然后以一种不能仅仅称之为友情的方式吻了他的“同事”时，表现得再明显不过了。  
苏格兰场从不相信“同事”这种说辞，但至少他们试图装出吃惊的样子。Sally甚至叫他怪胎，至少让他看上去脸没这么红。  
所以当Sherlock照顾他生病的“室友”时，没什么人觉得奇怪。他帮助那个男人来回于Bart’s，在病房里和他讨论各种案子让他没空分心，陪他度过他被化疗副作用的折磨。Greg能够记得他走进病房看到男人的笑容，因为Sherlock画了一张脸并把它命名为Anderson。Anderson并不觉得有趣。  
当医生宣布男人的病情减轻时他的笑容更加灿烂了。他们在苏格兰场办了派对。这是Lestrade记忆中唯一一次Sherlock吃蛋糕。他的好心情像一盏巨大的明灯照亮了所有人。  
但病情恶化时那笑容迅速褪色了，他得继续战斗，然而这场战争没有人能获胜。  
  
并不是从一开始就毫无希望的。当然结果非常残酷，但John之前都全身而退。在经历爆炸、绑架甚至战争本身之后他都存活了下来。没人想到这次他会失败。Sherlock甚至在计划过几年退休，在Sussex买一栋房子，和John一起生活。他打算养蜂。  
所以当事情发生时，他们不知道该怎样告诉Sherlock。当时正是半夜，Sherlock在外面找一本John想要的书，John轻微的发烧突然加剧。Sherlock赶回来只来得及看到John失去生气。  
一直以来John才是Sherlock的通信员，告诉他任何不好的消息，这是他和Sherlock成为室友几个月后苏格兰场赋予他的使命。他才是那个告诉Sherlock他躺在病床上时Jim逃跑了，Mycroft死于撞车事故的人，告诉他Hudson太太在几年前过世了的人。作为一名医生，他能轻易地通知别人坏消息，他的好心肠也有帮助，因为他说他很遗憾时真心而诚恳。  
Lestrade几乎肯定如果如果John能够把Sherlock“死”于瀑布的事告诉他自己，他可以减少一半的痛苦。  
他也同样肯定他是唯一一个能够告诉Sherlock他最好的朋友（事实上是丈夫，如果这两个人不是那么坚持拒绝婚姻和标签的话）的尸体在他的看守下莫名其妙地从停尸间失踪了的人。  
要不是他知道Sherlock无法预测他去221B的时间，他几乎准备穿上防弹背心了。  
的确，苏格兰场没有任何借口。John Watson医生、退伍军人、半个苏格兰场人、医生、朋友的尸体在午夜最不适宜的时间从停尸间消失了。这真可怕，天知道谁会想要尸体，而且葬礼就在周末。如果不是他最好的侦探正在沉浸在失去唯一所爱（对不了解他们的人来说，这个形容很差劲，但所有苏格兰场的人都认为这是对两人最好的形容）的痛苦中，他本应该打电话给他，让他帮忙找回尸体。  
他用钥匙开门，钥匙是几年前Sherlock为了阻止他偶尔的缉毒行动而给他的。他本以为房间会一团糟，但出人意料的是它并未比平时更混乱。事实上，他比平时更干净了；大部分时间Sherlock都和John一起住在医院，直到昨天早上John去世。那个男人苍白的面色或者说震惊的神色仿佛仍在Lestrade的眼前。  
“Sherlock？”他温柔地说，想表明他并不是威胁。没有回答，但他听到Sherlock和John养的哈巴狗Gladstone发出的呜咽声。他们在一个案子里得到这只狗，苏格兰场的人开玩笑说这条狗就好像John病情好转后他们会有的孩子，而Sherlock不再把公寓变成有毒区域。  
之后就变成这样了。Lestrade知道不会有孩子。  
“嘿，伙计，”他说，弯下腰默默哈巴狗的耳朵。小狗轻轻叫了声，用短毛蹭蹭Lestrade的手。他又拍了拍小狗，然后他看到一小块红色斑点，这对老侦探而言显得太不真实。  
他甚至来不及想就跑向Sherlock的房间，同时拨打999.房门被锁住了，不过破门而入只需要几秒。  
他解决了一个难题，Watson医生的尸体就在床上，就尸体而言状况良好。  
然而一个新的难题产生了，他旁边躺着Sherlock Holmes的尸体，一颗子弹正中心脏。  
他花费了好几分钟才恢复理智，然后慢慢走到尸体旁边。他颤抖着伸出手，拿过Sherlock非持枪手中的便条。在看字条前他就意识到字条的内容。  
“把我们埋在同一口棺材里。John会做恶梦，我不想让他一个人睡。”  
Lestrade深深地吸了一口气，瘫坐在地板上，试图忍住眼泪。  
  
警笛声响起，局里的人正在路上，Greg Lestrade闭上眼睛，深深地叹了口气，尽全力保持镇静。然而，这次他没有看到Sherlock的脸，他看到的是很久前的一幕，两年前John正在恢复时的画面。John在医院的床上熟睡，Sherlock就在他旁边，伸展身体靠在椅子扶手上，与John靠在一起。Lestrade本想劝他回家去合适的床上好好睡一觉，但是John开始发出尖叫。Sherlock马上紧紧抓住他的手，几分钟后恶梦停止了。  
第二天Sherlock只是简单地说：“他会做关于战场的噩梦。我推断有人在身边陪伴对他有好处。”  
这是Lestrade会在他们的葬礼上讲述的故事。  
这是他所认识的两个最杰出的人的葬礼。  
Fin


End file.
